Tethyr
}} Tethyr recently emerged from a decades-long civil war with two new monarchs. The strong rule of Queen-Monarch Zaranda Star Rhindaun and King Haedrak III (who formerly served the great Elminster of Shadowdale as a scribe under the name of "Lhaeo") is beginning to restore hope to a cynical, supicious, war-torn land. Tethyr is now growing, establishing ties with hesitant neighbors, and driving monsters from its lands. There is yet much suspicion in the land, especially towards organizations that admit to meddle in the affairs of others, such as the benevolent Harpers or sinister Zhentarim. Tethyr's large forests are home to a population of wood elves, who are ever wary of human rulers wishing to tame their forest with torch and axe. Tethyr is bordered to the north by Amn and to the south by Calimshan, while the pirates of the Nelanther Isles harry the kingdom's maritime commerce, such as trade vessels bound for far-off Maztica. As of 1479 DR, the current rulers of Tethyr are Queen Cyriana and King Errilam. They have a daughter, the Princess Zandra, who is also one of the Court Vizeras, along with Mynda. Life and Society Despite being a arid environment outside the large Forest of Tethir, the majority of the nation lives along the well established trade routes. With two major nations bordering north and south, Amn and Calimsham respectively, the Sea of Swords and its Nelanther pirates as its western border and finally the Omlarandin Mountains to the east. Known for their tradesmen, exceptional quality is their focus rather then cruelly cutting out competition as it might be in other cities. Many works of wood, furniture, chests, and coffers are all made by or in copy of the Tethyrian fashion. Prosperous families dedicate themselves to one particular trade or good. Land is the measure of status amongst the Tethyrian's. Nobles have either earned or inherited their land. Commoners are ruled by a Count, who in turn appoints local sheriffs to do the various tasks he appoints from collecting taxes, mustering a militia, and administering laws. They in turn are overseen by Dukes who report to the Queen herself. The Queen has a council of advisors known as the Royal Privy Council made up of her heir or crown regent, a selection of eight dukes of the lands, and five important and key individuals of varying Religious and racial background; The Archdruid of Mosstone, the Treespeaker of the Wealdath, the Hills' Voice (Halfling), the Shield Brother of the Starspire, and the Samnilith (Gnome). The Queen is commander of the standing army. In addition to the standing army, there are several knightly orders present in Tethyr. Sponsors include Ilmater, Torm, Tyr and Helm. Of significant note is the Order of the Silver Chalice and the Champions Vigilant, sponsored by Helm. Travelers coming into or through Tethyr are warned that the number five is an unlucky number. Major Geographical Features Forest of Mir The Forest of Mir covers the southern highlands of Tethyr. Forest of Tethyr Is also known as "The Wealdath." The forest of Tethir is located along the Trade Way, south of the Small Teeth Mountains. In addition to the two elven tribes, Suldusk and Elmanesse, there are a variety of fey creatures that defend these woods as their home. A host of other dangers reside in these woods including several dragons, wyverns, and even lycanthropes. Rumor that portals to the world of the Lythari, shapechanging elves, are located somewhere in the forest as well but only the Lythari would know their location or how to activate them. Omlarandin Mountains Barely passable as mountains, this foothill area is known for the very rare and prized Omlar Gems. These gems are exceptional useful in the arcane arts and often fetch large rewards from those that can afford to purchase such rarities. Snowflake Mountains The Snowflake Mountains is a mountain range in the far east of Tethyr. Not directly in the sphere of interest of any nations, the Snowflake Mountains are located between Tethyr, Amn, the Shining Plains, and the Lake of Steam. The Snowflake Mountains are best known for the Edificant Library, a place of Deneir and Oghma worshipping, and the childhood home of Cadderly Bonaduce. It has now been magically rebuilt and is called Spirit Soaring. Starspire Mountains Despite being a low mountains, treacherous peaks abound through the range. There is said to be a surviving clan of dwarves that have managed over the years to fend off the various creatures making their home on the surface of the mountains. In its eastern stretch lays Mount Thargill that is a inactive volcano. Major Cities Darromar Darromar is the new capital of Tethyr. This is truly the hub of the nation is it is growing with the influx of mercenaries and monster hunters. Students of the arcane also have a home as there is a small academy for those not desiring to travel south to Calisham Mosstone Despite its smaller size, this town is of great importance because of its location on the Trade Way. Of additional note is that its proximity with the forest makes dealing with its inhabitants especially delicate. A powerful grove of druids has set its aim on working with and instructing the townsfolk on the proper care of the forest. Myratma Taking much from their neighbors to the south, a strong resemblance to Calimsham is obvious. This is the main port for agricultural goods to and from the inlands. Due to Calisham being so near, arcane arts are seldom practiced and never in abundance. Of special note, this is the home of the Jaguar Guard. These noble warriors were exported from their home in Maztica far to the west. Saradush Riatavin This critical city allows for the trade through the Sea of Fallen Stars. The city was largely overlooked by Amn's growing trade with Maztica and its Council of Six resulted in the succession from Amn to Tethyr occuring in 1370 DR. Rumors of largely hidden Wizards and Sorcerors have sprung forth in support of the succession promising to aide against and actions from Amn. Velen This coastal city is a naval outpost, protecting against the Nelanther pirates. In addition, due to is coastal location, it is also home to a large seafaring and fishing community. It is rumored that ghosts haunt the city but the people appear to be largely ignorant or uncaring concerning the hauntings. Zazesspur The former Capital of Tethyr, cut into two by the Sulduskoon River, is still the glory on my levels of the surrounding cultures. The city is ruled by a council consisting of Lords. Similarly to Myratma, due to its relative distance to Calimsham, any practicing the arcane arts are lured south with the promise of salary and an easy life. Notes References * * Official Material * Lands of Intrigue (zip) * Helbrester * More of Waterdeep and Lands of Intrigue! * Psionics, The College of the Eclipse External links * History of Tethyr * Forgotten Realms Campaign Setting 3.0 - Third Edition Campaign Setting Category:Locations in West Faerûn Category:Nation states